I love you, My Beloved
by KyuuNaru4ever
Summary: Tonight was their anniversary of their marriage of 5 years, so Bard shows Bilbo how much he loves him... One-Shot, Bard/Bilbo Yaoi, Post-Mpreg, Post-BOTFA, Past Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Baggins, Present Bard of Lake Town/Bilbo Baggins, For Vampygurl402


**Hi Kits, I got an inspiration for Bard/Bilbo Slash Yaoi, from Vampygurl102! Thank you, chocolate cookies for you *Hands over the cookies and smiles*. I was just bored and wrote this while in School; since the class was boring and the teacher droned... Well hope you all like it! toodles!** **This is BoyxBoy, so I'd you DON'T like Yaoi, don't read! This is my first Yaoi Lemon!** **-Fandom:**

 **The Hobbit (One Shot)**

 **Pairing: Bard/Bilbo**

 **Rating: M**

 **By: Miki Uzumaki102**

 **Summary:** Tonight was their Anniversary of their marriage of 5 years, so Bard shows Bilbo how much he loves him...

 **I love you, My Beloved**

5 Years ago was by far the bloodiest War in Middle-earth's History; it waswas called The Battle of the Five Armies. Men, Dwarves, Elves, a Wizard and a Hobbit fought against an army of Orcs and Goblins alike, led by Azog and his son; Bolg.

They all daughter bravely, and won at a cost of Allies dying, being slayn by the ugly, vile creatures that smelled of death, decay and blood. They had sharp teeth (A few missing), yellow-green slitted eyes, crude swords and armor, and in the face of death; the Orcs or Goblins will they be the last thing that you ever saw.

The Line of Durin was almost wiped out completely, Fíli, Kíli and their Uncle Thorin; Son of Thraín, Son of Thror; King Under the Mountain were saved at Ravenhill by Bilbo Baggins; the Burglar of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Gandalf the Grey fought with Glamdring, the warm honey curled Hobbit used Sting and the King of the Dwarves used Orcrist; all three swords were from the First Age; forged by the High Elves of Gondolin.

Bilbo had asked of aid from the Elven King, Thranduil and his Son; Legolas of Mirkwood; formallformally known as Greenwood. The beautiful blonde Elves had healed the wounds on Thorin and his nephews. The Hobbit was happy that his friends (and ex-lover) would live, especially the older black with grey streaked haired dwarf who needed to reign over Erebor; the greatest of the Dwarven kingdoms of the Lonely Mountain.

The War was all because of the Arkenstone; the King's Crowned Jewel and the Heart of the Mountain. Bilbo gave the stone to the Men and Elves Leaders; Bard and Thranduil in exchange for Peace between the three Races and their homes Lake Town, Erebor and Mirkwood.

With the curly blonde Hobbit with hazel orbs not knowing what to do with his Fourteenth piece of Erebor's wealth, he gave it to Bard so he could build Dale back to its former glory and beauty of the different colours and of Harmony between the King's and their people.

Bilbo had then spent most of his time helping King Bard of the newly built Dale; a dream many had dreamed of since it's destruction and desolation dealt by Smaug, who had caught the dwarves off guard, especially Thorin under the Gold "Dragon" Sickness of the mind that ran in his family. It leads to distrust, paranoia, snapping, sudden anger, possessiveness, feelings of betrayal, corruption, dishonour and other disrupting emotions and thoughts of negativity. It turns you into a monster and changes you to think that your allies have become your ememies, so you turn on them, trying to end their lives (life), when that doesn't work you banish them...fools! They don't know what they lost until its unavailable or late to you. In the King under the Mountains case, he lost what ment most precious to him.

Thinking back 5 years ago, to now, Bard wouldn't change a single thing, in the endend he had claimed and obtained the heart of his hobbit; Bilbo Baggins.

Today was the anniversary of their marriage, Sigrid, Bain and Tilda were with the Prince of Mirkwood; Legolas and his Ada, the Elven King Thranduil for the day and so was their son Nicolas and his twin sister Evelyn along with their cousin Frodo who was under their watch and guidance. The dark haired Man had plans for his lovely, pretty 'wife'.

"Bard, its lunch time!" Called the honey curled blonde Hobbit from down the stairs.

"Okay I'm coming!" replied the King of Dale to the being in the kitchen. He looked around their bedroom, it was creme, light brown and dark green, all the furniture was dark oak, the bed frame had Hobbitish carvings of the Took and Baggins Clan, there was a Silk Canopy with a creme blanket over the top, a window over their light brown pillows, dark oak side tables with flowery lamps, a dark green circled carpet over the wooden floor, a dark oak dresser, a dark oak desk with a matching chair carved with Hobbit runes and a dark oak book case filled with different cultures of the Elves, Men, Dwarves and Hobbit's, maps, and children's books that Bilbo wrote.

Bard closed their bedroom door behind him and walked down the hallway, down the stairs that held a carpet on it, and into the dining room and living room, into the kitchen.

Bilbo had curly blonde hair, pointed ears, beautiful hazel orbs, a button nose, pink lips, light tanned skin, a thin body with nice curves, a pert bottom and his cute furry feet, he was wearing a creme button up shirt, a yellow/golden vest on top, a pair of dark green trousers that went down to his knees, and an apron with the saying "Kiss the Cook" on it, the colour was a light brown, white and the writing was black. "Hullo, my beloved!" answered his Hobbit.

His beautiful hazel orbs took in the sight of his husband up and down his body. Bard had long shoulder length black hair, ice blue orbs, thin pink lips, pale skin, a small amount black facial hair on his chin, pale skin, a swimmers body with a nice 6 pack from working and helping in building Dale, he was wearing formal attire, a white collared button up, white cuffed shirt, black pants that went down to his calf, white socks, black leather boots that went to his mid-way calf, grey mesh/chainchain armor, a blue cotton tunic shirt, a leather buttoned jacket and his dark green cape that went with a silver and emerald/diamond crown.

"Good afternoon, my love. Since today is our anniversary, after lunch we'll go and walk around Dale and enjoy the sun, then you'll receive your present of our 5 years long marriage, "said the Man as he kissed his lover's rosy pink lips and sat down at the table.

Bilbo prettily blushed and gently smiled as he turned around to face the white stove taht held the spices on a dark oak rack. The honey curled Hobbit served chicken broth soup, fruits and vegetables, bread with honey, and juice. "Hope you enjoy it, Bard." the Baggins smiled.

"That was wonderful love that was really good. I enjoyed it!" The King of Dale enjoyed every meal his Hobbit husband made, it was definitely better than the Dwarrows that's for sure, since Bilbo always added love to every meal he fed himself, the hobbit's step-children, their own fauntlings, and his little nephew, Frodo.

"Thank you, let's get to washing the dishes!" exclaimed Bilbo as he giggled at the praise he was given from his beloved King. They cheaned the West Fathering China that from the Shire and used to belong to Belladonna Took; his hobbit's Mother, and the collection of silver spoons that also belonged to Bilbo's Tookish Mother, they clean those annually so they stood clean and not dusty.

The Kitchen was designed from the building plans for Bag End, whom his honey curled Hobbit gave it to the Gaffer and gardener; Hamfast Gamgee and his wife; Bell and for their growing Son Fauntling named Samwise Gamgee and other children. Bilbo did that just to spite the Sackville - Baggins, especially Lobelia Sackville - Baggins who had wanted his smial ever since his parents died in the Fell Winter to the Pale Orc Azog, and his pure white warg, and his orc and warg lackies when the Brandywine River froze over and they needed a food supply so they went to Tookburgh, they didn't make it all the way there...

"-Bilbo!" Bard shook his 'wifes' shoulders gently as the hobbit was leaning on the black granite counter top that was a wedding gift from Bofur, "What? I mean Excuse me, did you say something, love?" the Man sighed and wrapped his arms around his Consort waist, Bilbo wrapped his small arms around Bard's neck, "Yes, I asked you if you're ready to get going?"

"Yes I am. Just lost in thought I guess, "Bilbo unwrapped his arms around his husband and grabbed his hand, pulling him oy the door."Let's go honey and wlak around Dale." The King of Dale hesitantly unwrapped himself from the hug and spoke, "Okay, if you're sure about that, then let us go and explore out home!"

They exited their rebuilt house that Bard and Bilbo made so they could court each other, The Hobbit Way (Or Hobbit Style! LOL), and when the night came both of them were surprisingly kinky, since the first time they met, they had fallen for one another.

Dale- MarketDale's Royal Couple had a nice walk around the rebuilt ruins from when Smaug burnt the Dwarf and Men's town down in his madness of desolation the hills were green again with trees growing again, and farms dotting the landscape. The Sun was shining, the wind gently drifting small, white fluffy clouds across the blue sky, birds were chirping happy songs, dwarflings; children and elflings were running around, all three Races Dwarrow, Men and Elves were living in Harmony.

The market was where most of the money was made in the once shadow of Erebor, new merchandise was being brought from nearby farms, families and towns; from far as Rivendell and Rohan/Gondor, and Lake Town was building it's self once again, from help from Mirkwood's Elves and the Dwarves of the Durin's Folk, Ered Luin, and the Blue Mountains where caravans were bringing the Dwarves and their belongings. It was overflowing with excitement, life, wealth, prosperity and triumph once again.

"Let's stop at Dori's Tea Shop, since Thorin sent a letter about a Reunion of the Company, and Bofur wrote saying he has presents doe Nicolas, Evelyn and Frodo, since their birthdays are close together!" exclaimed Bilbo as he pulled his Bard towards Dori's Tea Shop, his hazel orbs looking around at the scenery around him. The flowers were in bloom, all colours like red, yellow, blue, violet, green, white, orange, purple, and the rare pink tulip. There were roses, daisies, tulips, dragonsnaps, lilies, poppies, daffodils, marigolds, carnations, pansies, petunias and other sorts of flowers that attracted the honey and bumble bees so.

 _Dale- Dori's Tea Shop_

Bilbo Baggins the Burglar of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield had come with Bard; the King of Dale and the Slayer of Smaug the Terrible, arrived to the fancy, and not surprisingly expensive prices for the expert quality, and suburb customer service.

"Ori, Bofur!" his honey curled Hobbit called out, the two dwarrow turned around to see their burglar, "'ey Bilbo!" Bofur called out as he tipped his favourite, two flapped hat, "Bilbo, it's nice to see you!" Ori said as he looked up from his knitting. "This is Bard..." he said, "My husband, and I am sorry to say that we can't stay long..." "Aww, Bilbo, why?" Whined Kíli as he hugged Bilbo from behind. "It's our 5th year anniversary! That's why" the hobbithobbit huffed, why couldn't those two remember? His mind went back to that confession Thorin gave him after BOFA, and he couldn't say yes... because he loved Bard and they had broken up; that's why the Company doesn't really talk to him anymore, well except for Innocent Ori and Toy Making/Mining Bofur, since they all had bets that their King and himself were going to get married after the Battle.

"Well, alright... happy anniversary," mumbled Kíli and Fíli, he felt a pair of eyes on him and Bard, which was most likely the broody King of the Dwarves. They all congratulated him, and gave the presents they had for Frodo, Nicolas and Evelyn. The Party of the Reunion was nice, but Thorin Oakenshield felt pain in his heart, guilt and sadness as his One walked away with a Man (I felt soo horrible doing that to Thorin, this was an alternate setting for "A Hobbit's Love" or alternate dimension, for instead of ending up with Thorin {I feel awful} He ends up with Bard) his rival for Bilbo's love. (Go THORIN!) The married couple went home.

 _Bard and Bilbo's home_

"This is for you, my love!" smiled Bard as he handed the curly blonde Hobbit a wrapped present. Bilbo smiled back at the Man and opened it, inside was a scrapbook filled with drawings and presses down flowers and such. "Oh, Bard!" his beautiful hazel orbs teared up. "This is beautiful! Thank you so much!" Bard, the loving husband that was hugged his now emotional hobbit, the King of Dale let out tiny smirk on his handsome face, "This isn't your whole present Bilbo~ You still need to give me mine~"

Bilbo let out a dramatic gasp, "Oh no! What will-" he was stopped as a pair of lips met his pink ones. The hobbit gasped as Bard wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling his body closer. Bilbo moaned into their make out session kisses and submitted to his loving lover.

The dark haired Man shredded his clothes exoticly, starting with his formal shirt, cape, and mesh/chain armor, "Stop teasing~" mewled the blonde. Bard smirked and lifted up his husband's shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. The human started to lick and rub Bilbo's stomach and his bulge growing in his parts, the hobbit moaned and squirmed, moving his hands up and down his love's fit body. Bilbo then with half lid orbs started kissing Bard's neck and made dark red spots with teeth marks showing. The Man slowly took off his pants growling slightly as his lover licked and teasing him, "A-Ah... Bard!" moaned out Bilbo as he was pulled up and his crotch net his husband's almost naked body and member. Bard then pulled off his boxers freeing his large 9' member, Bilbo's mouth watered and drooled at the sight of his cloth free body and his erect cock out in the open.

"Come on Bilbo~" cooed the dark haired Man as the hobbit lowered his pink lips and kissed the leaking lip, the pre cum tasted like honey to Bilbo, so he started to lower his hot, hot cavern over Bard's cock. The King of Dale grabbed the honey curled hair of his love and slowly pushing down the smsmaller man over the member. Bilbo choked a little bit but, going down what tasted like paradise to him, Bard moaned at the feeling of Consort/Queen's throat as he popped into it. Bilbo's eyes widened when his lover began thrusting in and out of his throat, the curly blonde thought, it was hot. The Man's eyes rolled back into his head at the warm/hot wetness covering his cock, "I'm coming!" he moaned out as he came down Bilbo's throat, the Hobbit swallowed it greedily, his lover's cum tasted like honey, chocolate and... Tea. "Bilbo, my love; I love you!" sighed out the Man as the curly blonde took off his pants and boxers throwing them on the ground leaving them both naked.

Bard turned to face Bilbo when he saw him fingering his perfect ass, the pink puckered hole was being stretched by his fingers. The King of Dale groaned and then growled, "You tease~ Get your lovely ass over here!" Bard grabbed Bilbo's hips and flipped him over onto his stomach, pulling out the fingers at the same time. "Please Bard!" Bilbo yelled, wanting pleasure and he didn't want to wait anymore for the experience, which he knew was good. "Just fuck me already!" He wanted it and he wanted it now.

"Impatient, my little Hobbit?" asked the man as he slid a finger into the winking hole and finger fucked that beautiful ass, he then slid in a second and scissor in Bilbo when he moaned loudly and came on the bed sheets with the cum of his husband. "Your soo naughty Bilbo! I love it!" Bard stuck a third in and roughly -not at all gentle like their first time or any time after- fucked him with his fingers. Bilbo moaned and arched off the bed, fucking himself on those long fingers.

"I think you're ready~" whispered the dark haired Man huskily, Bilbo closed his beautiful hazel orbs, he felt Bard remove his fingers, and whimpered at the loss. When he all of a sudden felt his beloved exchange his fingers with something bigger and hot. The human gently entered that pink puckered hole and stopped as the Hobbit whimpered, "G-Go on~" he mewled out in pleasure as Bard finally enters his whole cock in Bilbo's tight ass.

"Your soo tight!" Groaned out the King of Dale as Bilbo arched and moaned loudly, "B-Bard! Faster~" his pink tounge exited his mouth and drooled as his lover sped up, eventually slamming into Bilbo's prostate. They were both groaning, moaning, screaming, and yelling their releases, the Hobbit on the bed once again and the Man into Bilbo's ass. Bard exited Bilbo gently and went under the cover, and covered themselves with the blanket. He felt his beloved curl up into his embrace, and fell asleep holding onto Bard, he did the same thing as he said, "I love you, My Beloved," and followed his lovely Hobbit and lover into dreamland where they dreamed happily.

 **-The End-**

 **Thank you for the Fic Request! I love to have a nice Challenge, I can do any Fic requests that are around these shows/books/games~ {The Hobbit, LOTR, Harry Potter, Naruto, Percy Jackson, Star Trek, and Star Wars are my main Faves!}**

 **I'll try to finish my 3rd chapter of "A Hobbit's Love" soon Kits!**

 **Miki Uzumaki102, Peace out! :)**


End file.
